


The New Bunk Mate

by linvro21



Category: Supernatural, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny and Sheldon need Dean's advice on a possible ghost-sighting on the spacestation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Bunk Mate

Kno...

Whooosh. Penny's door slides open. She looks up at Sheldon - standing there with his fist raised in the void - from her couch and rolls her eyes. “Sheldon, how many times have I told you that you don't have to knock on a door in a space station? My sensory thingy detected you way before you even started.”

Sheldon looks uncomfortable and shrugs. “Penny, you know it takes time for me to adapt to changing circumstances. Have I told you about the time...”

“Sheldon! Why did you come over?”

“Don't you ever tell me I don't engage in social small talk. And thank you for asking. I'm actually here because of a situation.”

“...”

“Penny?”

“Yes, Sheldon?”

“Oh, I thought I'd really lost you there this time.”

“Go on, Sheldon.”

“Thank you Penny. As I was saying, I'm here because of a situation in my bunk. There appears to be something there.”

“What do you mean, _there_?”

Sheldon lets out a slightly despairing huff of breath. “Well, _there_ is not the most significant word here. I'm having slightly more trouble with the _appearing_ part of the situation.”

“I'm lost here.”

“Yes, I've always thought so. Why would they send you up here on purpose?”

“Did you come over to insult me?”

“What you surely meant to say was: Sheldon, please enlighten me with your keen observational skills and entertain me with an account of your investigation into the situation in your bunk.” Sheldon takes a step and turns to face the place where he stood not a second ago. “Penny, that's nice of you to say. I don't mind if I do.”  
He then sits down next to Penny on the sofa. “I sat in my spot and I felt a slight chill in the room. I of course assumed Leonard had fiddled with the room temperature – strictly against our bunkmate agreement – and I went immediately over to the wall console to check. To my amazement I found that the room temperature had dropped significantly while the wall console did not present any record of foul play. When I sat down again, I felt a little draft blow across the back of my neck. I then proceeded to investigate to find out whether Mr. Wolowitz was hiding behind the couch, having mistaken the day again with April Fools. I was starting to get really annoyed when I could not detect the source of the draft either. Then I saw some form of white smoke or cloud appear in the galley – hence my emphasis on the word appear in the earlier part of this conversation – and I ran as fast as I could across the hallway to come and get you. See? I did a thorough investigation.”

“I'm not going near no ghost.”

“It's a rather large leap from my observations to that assumption. I can once again see that you have enjoyed no education on the subject of performing research.”

“I sorta think you'll be glad to know I'm really good at performing other things.” Penny said while she wiggled her eyebrows.

“Do you have an itch on your head? You should use your hands.”

“No, you genius. I'm trying to tell you I'm really good at giving head, good with my hands too actually.” Penny smiles dreamily.

“Penny, I don't see how this is going to help my situation...” Sheldon says with a little unease in his voice, while he shifts a little further away from her.

“OK, I see I'll have to spell this out for you. I used to give h... No, let me start over. I used to date this guy who knew a lot about your kind of situation. I could call him for advice?”

“Oh, yes.” Sheldon said with dismay. “Assuming that it was a ghost - and thats a really big assumption I might add - you are now offering to call a self professed expert of the supernatural? Where did he study? Hogwarts?”

“Do you want my help or not?”

“OK, I suppose I could give this fella of yours a shot.”

“Comm, call Dean Winchester,” Penny states in a loud voice.

“Calling Dean Winchester,” the comm replies in an automated voice.

“Hiya Penny,” Dean's dark voice answers the comm as his face appears on the computer screen.

“Hiya yourself,” Penny says while she pushes her hair back. “I was just wondering if you happened to be flying around the neighborhood of station BR-42?”

“Hmmmm, no. I'm actually a long way from there. What did you have in mind?” he asks while he leans in to the camera.

“Penny?” Sheldon interrupts. “I thought you were going to ask for his help in my situation.”

“O yes,” she fake-sweetly smiles to Sheldon. “Dean; sudden drop in temperature, draft, white appearance... What does that say to you?”

“I didn't know you had company?” Dean asks a little bit disappointed.

“I could call back later, when I'm alone?”

“PENNY!” Sheldon interrupts again.

“YES! So Dean. What do you think about Sheldon's situation?”

“I think it might be a ghost. It should react to salt and iron. If it does: find the bones, salt 'em and burn 'em. Or, seeing your on a spaceship in the outer realms... learn to love your new bunk mate,” Dean says with a wicked smile to Sheldon.

Whoosh. Penny's door slides open. “Penny, do you want to go t... Who is that?” Leonard asks in a jealous voice.


End file.
